Tanuka
Biography Tanuka was once a shy scholar Matoran who was brought to the island of Mata-Nui by the Great Spirit of the same name. Tanuka has always been a little nervous and unsure of herself around others, even as a Matoran. She took refugee in books and became a scholar at the Academy in Ga-Koro. The only time one has been able to draw her out of her shell is when you get her talking on the subjects of history and phrophecy. Tanuka has the ability to read many dead languages without a Rau thanks to her studies, but some are still just out of her reach. One day, in a rather uncharacteristc manner, Tanuka ventured into the aquatic caves used by the marines in Marina for aquatic assualt training. She quickly got lost while eagerly following a trail of previously unseen writings on the wall. When she tried to return, she got even more lost. Terrified, she continued to wander until something happened. She wandered into a cavern in the caves and a rock door suddenly slammed shut behind her, trapping her in the darkness. All around her, little rocks twinkled gving her the feeling of being lost in the night sky. Now in a full blown panic, she raced around, trying to find a way out. Taking a misstep, she suddenly felt weightless as she was sure she'd fallen into a chasm of some kind. Only instead of falling, she floated sideways. Tanuka couldn't take stress of everything that was happening to her and she black out. She awoke on the beach near the mainland entrance to Ga-Koro to Kalama poking at her. Somehow the experience had changed her from a Matoran into a Toa of Water. Tanuka once again freaked ou,t and barricaded herself inside her hut, now deathly afraid of being outside where strange things were happening to her. Eventually the other Ga-Matoran and Nokama managed to coax her from her hiding place, allowing her to continue her studies. They've been very supportive of Tanuka, who needs the encouragment. Just as Matoran who become Toa take on the apperance of what they believe a Toa to look like, Tanuka became the spitting image of Toa Mata Gali. Tanuka can sometimes be confused for Gali by those who see her and don't know who she is. Tanuka has shown an incredible natural ability over her element. She just needs the proper motivation to utilize it. She learned from the Marines about how to fight with her given weaponry, not because she dreamt of being a Toa, but more because "If I'm going to have them, I might as well learn to use them without hurting anybody" which shows the great level of personal responsiblity Tanuka has. Due to recent events, Tanuka has asked Kalama to show her "What it means to be a hero and a Toa." The Matoran has accepted her, and is teaching Tanuka how to fend for herself. It's currently slow going, but Kalama seems to be very stubborn about getting Tanuka to succeed believing that "If fate chose a nervous Matoran who needs help becoming a Toa in both name and ability, then she will accomplish great things when her time arrives." Appearance and Tools Tanuka is the spitting image of Toa Mata Gali right down to the details and the color. The only differance is in their Toa Tools with Tanuka wielding a scutum type shield and water sphere instead of Gali's seahooks. Abilities and Traits An incredible natural abiltiy over her element of water, able to read many dead dialects without a Rau, nervous and somewhat jumpy, can be hard on herself believing herself not to be as good as everyone around her. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koro *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar Quotes "If fate chose a nervous Matoran who needs help becoming a Toa in both name and ability, then she will accomplish great things when her time arrives." -Kalama on Tanuka. "If I'm going to have them, I might as well learn to use them without hurting anybody." -Tanuka on her Tools. "I didn't want to be a Toa! Why me? Why not Kalama or somebody like one of the Marines?" ''-Her feelings on her transformation. "''We don't always choose the path we walk young one. Sometimes it chooses us. But we can decide how we want to travel on it." -Nokama to Tanuka. Trivia *Tanuka's fighting style and weaponry was based off the Roman legionnaires. *Tanuka has the capacity to be a very powerful Toa of Water. Her current main shackle keeping her from reaching this is her crippling disbelief in herself. *She is not truly a part of the Marines but she's just so adorable that Kalama and Ta Rahkshi just had to keep her. *She has a very aluring apperance despite being a clone of Gali. Though she thinks the only reason guys stare at her is because she's a lookalike. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Toa